Some embodiments described herein relate generally to the methods and apparatus for implementing a computer network authentication protocol used for securely storing and accessing sensitive data in distributed applications, including for example, web-based and cloud-based applications.
Systems storing sensitive user-associated data such as user health care information are susceptible to compromise. In some instances, user passwords can be compromised that may reveal sensitive individual user data. In other instances, system security compromise may reveal sensitive multiple user data. Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus for improved protection of sensitive user data in a variety of applications, such as in health care service applications.